I'm just Jealous
by PopeAssociates
Summary: AU. Started as a One shot of Olitz to Beyoncé Jealous but I'm going to continue it as a series of one shots to different songs on her Album. They will all be based on them in college. Some story more fluff and smut.
1. I'm just Jealous

**Characters in this story are not mine. The belong to ABC, Shonda and the TV show Scandal.**

* * *

She had been waiting for him since seven. It had been three hours and he hadn't even called.

With every sip of wine the angrier she got. She knew he was with _her_. He was always with _her_. She swallowed the rest of her glass in one gulp and blew out the candles on the table.

She pulls out her phone and text her girls and tells them to get dressed. It's time have some fun of her own, do something that she never did. Walking to her closet she finds the shortest, tightest dress she can find and adding her black five inch heels to the mix and she was ready.

His frat was having their annual party and she knew for appearances sake he had to kick it off with her but he was supposed to be back by now. He must of gotten sucked into the party or was having too much fun and forgot. She didn't mind popping up and reminding him. She knew it was petty but she was jealous.

She waited outside the party waiting for her friends to show. Her best friend Alyssa showed up first.

"Hey girl thought you didn't want to be at this party?" Alyssa asked.

"Yea well I changed my mind." Olivia said applying her lipstick as they approached the house where the music was blaring.

"Liv you look hot! Daamn." Abby said when the girls met her at the makeshift bar.

"Thanks Abbs you look great yourself. Now I need a shot of Ciroc ASAP." She said slamming her hand on the bar.

She started scanning the room and there were people everywhere. Some were in corners slow grinding to their own beat, others on the makeshift dance floor moving to whatever song the DJ was playing under the dark flashing club lights. There were people outside talking and laughing and enjoying a games of beer pong.

As she continued to search the room she finally saw him. Standing there with his arm around _her_ waist laughing as she leaned into him.

They make eye contact and she can tell he is surprised to see her there. He removes his arm from around her but breaks their eye contact when someone called his name.

"Make that two Abby." She yelled over the music.

She hated seeing them together. It didn't matter that it was all for show she was still jealous. So tonight she was going to show him how it felt.

The DJ started playing Blurred Lines and she finds the hottest random guy to start dancing with.

Surprisingly he kept up with her dance moves and she added a little extra to make it seem like she was really into it. Every now and then making eye contact with Fitz across the room. She knew her plan was working.

When the song was over they walked over to the bar.

"I didn't expect you to keep up like you did." She yells over the music as she catches her breath.

"Why because I'm white?" He leans over whispers in her ear.

"Well, yea." She says before doing another shot.

"What has gotten into you tonight Liv? Never mind whatever it is keep it up. You killed out there. And who was that sexy ass dude you were dancing with?" Abby said excitedly.

"Umm. He is still right here Abby." She says laughing.

"Ooops. Hey I'm Abby and you are?" She extends her hand around Olivia but before he could respond Fitz steps in front of him between he and Olivia.

"Wassup Abby." He says slapping her hand.

Abby rolls her eyes in response.

"Olivia do you have a moment?" He asks through clenched teeth.

"Actually-"

Before she could finish he had her by the arm moving her through the crowd and upstairs to his room. He unlocks the door and moves her inside.

"Hey I was busy! Did you need something?" She says yanking her arm back barely acknowledging him.

"What the hell was that?"

"So you _didn't_ want anything?" She says walking to the door.

"Where are you going?" He asks pressing his hand against the door. "You going to go back and dance with that fucking douche?" He hisses in her ear.

"What do you care?" She answers back smartly.

He pushes her up against the door and presses his lips against hers. She wants to push him off, slap him, do anything feel anything but the butterflies in her stomach.

She hates that he makes her feel this way but she loves that he makes her feel this way. His tongue moves over her lips begging for access and she gives it to him.

The kiss deepens and he grips the back of her thigh and rubs his fingers up the inside of her it stopping at the cusp of her ass.

"Who'd you wear this dress for?" He squeezes her ass underneath her dress his fingers dangerously close to her dripping heat.

"Not for you." She breathes out. "You're here with her, so don't worry about this dress. I think I found someone to enjoy it."

"Oh really." He says angrily.

"Yea really."

He sucks her lips into his mouth and picks her up wrapping her legs around his waist slams them onto his dresser knocking over and shattering his lamp in the process.

He scoots her dress up and rips her panties off.

"I liked those!" She said breaking their kiss.

"Shut up." He says kissing her again

She blindly unbuckles his pants and pushes them down. She grabs him in her hands and breaks their kiss.

"Mine." She says looking into his eyes while he is folding up the sleeves of his dress shirt not once removing his eyes from hers.

He pushes her legs apart and pulls her roughly to him and pushes into her.

"Shit.." she moans out as he fills her completely and she closes her eyes as her body adjusts to his size.

"No, open your eyes and look at me. I want you to see how you make me feel." He says while licking and teasing her lips with his tongue.

She's in a dream state from the pleasure he is giving her. She puts her hands under his shirt scratching his back making sure to leave her mark. His movements are fast and rough.

"You wore that dress to drive me crazy didn't you?" He questions as he continues to press deep inside of her. Wincing a bit a the feel of her nails deep in his back.

"No. I wore it for him." She struggles out.

He grabs her throat and starts slamming into her stronger, faster, deeper until she is gasping for air. He loosens his grip and when she opens her mouth to catch her breath he covers her mouth with his pulling her into a all consuming kiss.

"Take it back." He says looking her in the eyes and slowing down his movements. Inching in and out of her slowly while applying pressure to the top of her clit with his thumbs.

She shakes her head no.

"Take it back baby. It's eating me up." He fills her all the up digging deep and holds himself there. When she tries to move because it was too much he holds her in place.

"Tell me it was just for me." He pulls out slowly to where only half of his tip was left inside her.

"Tell me you just wanted to make jealous." He slowly fills her back up.

She didn't know if it was the liquor, the slow pace that he was moving at or his deep baritone voice and the way he had been staring in her eyes the whole time but the state of euphoria that she was currently in made it impossible to keep torturing him.

"Yes baby it was for you..it's always for you." She said kissing him slowly keeping their eye contact and she could feel herself getting close.

He must've seen it in her eyes because he started to speed up, rotating his hips in a circular motion hitting every spot she had. She screamed out his name loudly as she finished. He wasn't far behind emptying himself deep within her.

"Fuck Liv..that was.." he said as he rested his head on her shoulder.

"Yea I know.."

He wraps his arms around the lower half of her back and pulls her closer while he is still inside her.

"I sorry Fitz." She whispered.

"What? Why?"

"I love making you jealous but don't judge me." she starts. "That dance, this dress, that guy I know that I was being hateful but that was nothin..I'm just jealous. I'm just.." she breaks off looking away.

"Human. You're just human and hey it's Ok. Look at me." She looks at him. "You have nothing to be jealous about. No one compares to you..to this.." He gives her a little pump and she smiles.

"I know but seeing you with _her_..now you have to leave and go back to her.." She could feel herself getting worked up all over again.

"You know what. Fuck _her_. Come lay with me." He says stepping back and pulling out of her.

"What?" She says barely about a whisper.

"Come lay with me Livvie." He says stripping down to his boxers. "I don't care about her about the plans our parents have for us. Right now it's just you and me I promise."

She stands and unzips her dress letting it drop to the floor and walks over to the bed and lays with him. He spoons her and squeezes her tight in his arms. For the night her life was complete and this incredible guy chose her and that was the beginning of something Epic.

* * *

**_A/N: I got this idea from Beyoncés new album while listening to the song Jealous. I _****_decided to make this into a two part one shot. The next part will be based on the song Mine off of her album. Stay tuned. Until next time..._**


	2. Mine

**Disclaimer the characters in this chapter belong to Shonda Rhimes, ABC and the TV show Scandal. The story also features lyrics from Beyoncés song 'Mine'. ALL CREDIT TO THEM.**

* * *

It had been three months since he had seen her and since he told her they should cool things down. She was moving too fast after that night at his frat party things escalated quicker than he anticipated. She told him that she loved him. He liked her a lot but was it love? At the time he didn't think so.

When he didn't say it back she freaked out on him. Was that what love was? She was always making a big deal out of the little things. So he suggested for them to cool things off and to her that meant the end of the world. She changed her number and left for the summer without even saying goodbye. Was that love?

Now here she was across the cafe laughing with her friends, God he loved her laugh. Her smile reached her eyes and he felt himself smile with her. She had her hair in big loose curls, he loved her curls. It was a warm summer afternoon which explained the soft lavender sun dress she was wearing.

She always had the best legs but it seemed like she toned them up more. Maybe she pick up running during the summer. She spilled a little bit of her coffee and licked hers lips. He feels a twitch in his pants and he licks his lips with her. He wants to interrupt, to go over and pull her in his arms because she was the perfect fit. His perfect fit. It was love, she was his Love, he loved her and she needed to know.

Finally getting the courage to get up and go over he sees her get up at the same time to greet some guy. Who the fuck is that he thought to himself. The guy kisses her on the lips and his hands automatically ball into fists. The guy sits next to her and he can tell it was her ex. She went back to him. Of course she did. He hadn't slept in three months and she was with him. His heart ached everyday he didn't see her and she was kissing him. Was that love?

He got up and tried to walk by their table as fast as possible but of course Abby pointed him out. The red head bitch.

"Fitz is that you?" Abby yells when he is two steps from their table, three steps from the exit.

He turns slowly and puts on his best I'm fine face.

"Abby? Hey didn't see you there." He says keeping his eyes trained on her not daring to look at Olivia.

"Yea sure Grant. How was your summer?"

"It was good. Look I actually have to be somewhere so I'll catch you around." He says turning to leave.

Before he got away from the table the thing he had tried to avoid happened.

"Hey Fitz are you leaving already, I thought we had plans?" She came up behind him and rubbed her hands up and down his his abs settling them around his waist..

"Uhh..yea. I'm out of here. See you around." He peeled her hands off him.

Before leaving he couldn't help himself as much as he tried to be mad, to not acknowledge her, it was like she had a pull on his body, near or far, he was drawn to her. He glanced at her and the hurt in her eyes was enough to make him want to break down right there. Her dough eyes were the saddest he had ever seen them. He knods quickly in her direction and leaves.

He needed to find her number he had to speak to her let her know that he was ready. That he needed her to be his.

"Huck, I need a favor." He says as he makes a call on his way back to his apartment.

* * *

She hadn't seen him in three months. It had been three months since she had poured her heart out to him. Since he looked her in the eyes and said ok when she declared her love for him. He said things were moving too fast too soon. He made her fall for him then he wanted to say they were moving too is fast. The slow kisses that made her knees weak, the intense gazes that consumed her every emotion, the cuddling, the meaningful touches that set her skin on fire and the things he said to her about seeing her with him in the future. Was that not love?

Things had moved fast but was there a time limit on love? She knew he was it for her but when he didn't say it back her heart broke on it's own she couldn't control it, she didn't expect her love to go from 100 to 50 and turn into anger. Did she take things a little too far?

She took a trip to clear her mind, didn't stop to say goodbye, changed her number and deleted his. She thought it would be easier if she couldn't communicate with him but it made her even more lost. No matter where she was she was always worried about wherever he was, who he was spending time with. Maybe she took things a little too far.

Now he was standing in front of her looking so handsome, so fine and she couldn't tear her eyes off of him. It didn't matter that her ex, who she recently started seeing again as a distraction, was sitting right next to her. The black short sleeve v-neck he was wearing hugged him in all the right places. His biceps seemed bigger more toned, he had been lifting. His skin had deep tan to it, and she found herself thinking about who applied the sun tan lotion to his body. She was jealous that they touched what was hers. His hair was neatly done but there was that one unruly curl that did its own thing. She fought every urge in her body to not get up and touch it.

He turns his head and she follows his gaze. Of course he was here waiting for her. He hadn't thought about her. He didn't care that she couldn't sleep and that when she finally did get up she was at half speed. He just went back to his original plan, he went back to her.

When she put her hands around his waist she felt her heart get tight in her chest. She couldn't breathe and she wanted to run back to her room but she couldn't take her eyes off of him. She was trying to will him to look at her and when he finally did she was surprised to see what she saw. His eyes were just as sad as hers and for a moment it was like she wasn't alone anymore.

Just as soon as he made his appearance he made his exit and she had to find a way to reach out to him.

"Hey guys I'm going to have to rain check on dinner. See you tomorrow." She said turning to Edison not bothering to give him a goodbye kiss.

"Huck, I need a favor." She says in the receiver on her way back to her apartment.

* * *

"Should I call him or should I text him?" She questioned out loud to herself as she paced her living room.

She decided to call but her phone lit up before she could press call. It was Fitz. How did he? She wondered but then she remembered she introduced him to Huck. She smiled at the idea of them both hitting Huck up for each others numbers.

Fitz: Hi.

Liv: Hi.

Fitz: ...

Liv: Haven't we taken this break a little too far..Are we even going to make it? If we are, we're taking this a little too far...

Fitz: I agree. I need to see you..

Liv: Come right now you know where I am..

Fitz: On my way and Liv..

Liv: Yes..

Fitz: Please don't change..

She smiled and felt a tingle in her stomach. She poured herself a glass a wine and sat on her couch when she hears the door bell ring. It couldn't be him. It's been two minutes. She gets up and moves to the door.

"How?" She asks looking up at him.

"I was sitting on your stairs for the past 20 minutes.." he says quietly looking at feet placing his hands in his pockets. "I hope that's ok."

"It's fine. Come in." She moves to the side and he comes inside. "Would you like some wine?" She asks walking behind him.

"Sure." He says sitting on the couch.

She comes back hands him the glass and sits on the other side of the couch.

"I haven't seen you in three months and I don't even get a hug?" He leans back on the couch and looks at her. "Why are you so far away?"

"Fitz..I-" she starts.

"No, don't. Come here." He holds his hand out for her to grab.

She takes a sip from her glass then sets it on the table. She straightens imaginary wrinkles from her dress and slowly walks over and stands in front of him.

He stands and towers over her. Had she always been this short he thinks to himself. He slowly wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her deep into his chest. He inhales her scent and it's the sweetest. She always smelled so good.

She melted into his chest and wrapped her arms around his waist. He felt so strong around her and she closed her eyes trying to place this moment into her memory for future reference.

He leans back breaking the hug and places his a finger under her chin. Looking deep in her eyes, he gives her a second to say no, to tell him to stop but she doesn't. He leans down and gives her the softest kiss.

"I missed you so much..I can't believe that you're here." He rubs his hands up and down her back. "I've dreamed of this moment since you left."

"I didn't think you cared anymore but I'm glad you do." She rubs his chest.

"I never stopped caring don't ever think that. This whole thing just got way too deep and I think we should.." He kisses her and walks her backwards to the room. "..stop making a big deal out of the little things. Let's get carried away. Carried away in each other."

He stops in front of her bed.

She unzips her dress and he watches it fall to the floor. She removes her bra then reaches for her panties but he stops her.

"Not yet. Lay on the bed." He commands.

She crawls up the bed excruciatingly slow. She gets to the middle and she lays on her stomach purposefully.

He kicks off his shoes, grabs her legs and flips her over.

"I Love you. I missed the feeling of you. I missed everything that's real about you. And that's everything about you.." He says kissing and feeling his way up her body making his way towards her mouth.

Her body was on fire and her heart was coming out of her chest. The contact of his lips on her skin burned her deep within. His voice so deep and filled with love. Love, he said it, he said he loved her.

"I just want to make sure you know you know who you belong to.." He kisses her collar bone up to her jaw. "I just want to say you're mine, all mine." He looks deep in her eyes as he runs his hands up her legs stopping just short of his target.

"Tell me what you want and I'll give it you." He leans back and removes his shirt then leans back on top of her. "All of my nights have been filled with you, I can't sleep, don't eat. All I thought of was you. So..tell me what you want and I'll give it to you."

She thinks for a minute then bites her bottom lip and he knows exactly what she was thinking.

"Your wish is my command." He says pulling her panties off and standing up removing his shorts and boxers.

He kisses up from her ankle to the inside of her thigh. He reaches her pulsing core and it's dripping.

"Damn baby you're so ready and I haven't even touched it yet.."

He blows lightly on it and her whole body shudders. He gives it a sloppy open mouth kiss and sticks his tongue inside moving it in and out slowly. He stops, pulls his tongue out and leaves the room. She wants to call out to him find out what wrong but her knees were still weak.

He comes back into the room with his wine glass. He drinks it until there is about three table spoons left and moves back on the bed with it.

"Babe...what's-"

"Shh."

He held the glass over her stomach and drips it slowly over her body. Moving the glass right above her inner thigh he pours it down each side. The last little bit he pours right above her pulsing heat and watches as the liquid drips down it and licks his lips.

When the cold liquid hit her warm wetness she almost came right then from the sensation.

"Oh my God.." she moans out.

He bends down sucking and licking every drop from in between her legs. He inserts a finger into her and pumps slowly as he sucks the top of her clit dry. He speeds up the movement of his finger and sucks harder.

She can't hold on any longer and she comes hard into his mouth. He drinks her up not leaving one drop inside her. He sucks the rest of the wine from her thighs, stomach and breasts making sure to suck hard enough to leave marks. He wanted her to remember this, remember when she became his.

"Open your legs." He says sucking on her neck determined to leave a mark there as well.

She spreads her legs and he moves in between them.

"Fuuuk..you're are so tight.." he says pushing into her. He has to stop for a minute to compose himself.

"How long has it been Liv?" He ask as he starts moving inside her.

"Shhh. Stop." She says rocking with him and pulling his face to hers devouring his lips. She sucks his tongue moaning when she tastes herself.

He moves a hand to her breasts squeezing and flicking them.

She was soo tight too tight and he knew that she hadn't been with anyone else but he had to make sure.

"How are you so tight baby? Did you wait for me? Hmm?" He digs into her waist squeezing harder. "You didn't let let him touch you did you? Touch what's mine..did you?" He continued.

When she doesn't respond he stops his movements and looks her in the eyes when they open to see what's wrong.

"Fitz..why did you stop?" She's breathes out.

"Did you let him touch you?" He asks again.

"No..I waited for you." She takes his bottom lip into her mouth and teases him with her tongue. "You know this is all for you. It will always be tight for you.."

That last statement brought him so close and his whole body shuddered. He started moving again faster than before he needed to feel her come. Feel her squeezing him dry. Putting his arms underneath the back of her shoulders her pulled her down while he filled her up deep.

"I'm so close but I need to be deeper..Hold your legs open wider for me baby." He moaned out still holding on to her shoulders.

She placed her palms on the inside of her knees and pushed them down towards the bed to open wider. She was thankful for the yoga classes that made her more flexible during the summer.

"Shit..just like that.."

After a while he feels her tightening around him and her legs shaking. He grips her shoulders harder digging his nails into them as he finishes.

He collapses on top of her and they both try to catch breath. He kisses the marks he left from where his hand was squeezing just before. Once they come from their high he whispers in her ear.

"You're mine..just remember who you belong to.."

She leans back, smiles and says "I'm yours, All yours."

"I love you." He says with a big satisfied smile propping himself up on his elbows.

"I love you too." She says fighting back tears.

They weren't too sure who kissed who but it kicked off round two of many for the night.

* * *

**A/N: OK, I think have Beyoncé out of my system..well for now. I may comeback to this though. Let me know what you think.**

**UPDATE: Decided to continue this with a few more of my faves on her self titled album. Up next, Drunk in Love. I know some one did a version of this already and I loved it but I have something a little different in mind.**


	3. Drunk in Love

**Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to Shonda Rhimes, ABC and the TV Show Scandal. All credit to them!**

* * *

Olivia and Fitz have been seeing each other exclusively for about a month. They were inseparable. This weekend was Alyssa's birthday and she invited the group to Vegas celebrate with her. She had to beg him to go because he did not want to be around Abby.

"I don't want to go." Fitz said putting his suitcase in the back of the cab.

"Fitz don't be like that. You know I have to go." She said as they slid in the cab and buckled their seat belts. "Plus don't you love Vegas?"

"I do but I can't stand Abby. I'm sure she will find a way to ruin my experience."

"We won't be the only ones there so there will be limited action between us and her." She says rubbing his arm.

"Ugh." He groans.

"Stop. We will be in Vegas in 3 hours and I'm getting you drunk tonight." She flashes him a devilish smile.

"Mmmm is that right." He says kissing her. "I can deal with the crew for a couple hours if you are my prize."

* * *

They land in Vegas and make their way to their room. Alyssa wanted to go all out so she booked two Skyloft rooms on the top floor of the MGM. There were eight of them and four bedrooms total. Fitz didn't want to share a room so he booked them their own loft.

"Really Fitz we could have gotten a regular suite if it was going to be just us." She said dropping her bags by the door.

"Nonsense. What's the point of a trust fund if not to blow it?" He says as he walks through the door.

"You're such a spoiled brat." She said as she walked into the kitchen.

"What did you say to me?" He came up behind her and boxed her in at the counter.

"I said you are such a spoiled brat." She repeated turning and smirking at him.

He picks her up and places her on the counter.

"I'll show you how spoiled I am.." he trails off kissing her slowly.

"We don't have time for this." She says breaking the kiss and closing her legs in front of him.

"Says who?" He pushes her legs back apart and pulls her back to him. "I'll be quick I promise. And Livvie?"

"Hmm?" She breathes out.

"Get loud."

They are kissing and he is unbuttoning her jeans as she pulls off his shirt. He slides them half way off her ass when they hear a knock a the door.

"Ignore it." He says against her lips.

Knock. Knock. Knock.

"Fuck, would they go away." He says frustrated.

"Olivia, Fitz, I know you are in there! Open up." Abby yelled.

"Ugh." He stops and looks at Olivia. "I told you she would ruin something this weekend." He pushes off the counter and heads to the room for a cold shower.

She hops off the counter slowly and takes a deep breath.

"It's only one night." She mumbles to herself.

"What is it Abby?"

"Liv, get your ass dressed we are leaving in 45 mins! It's already ten."

"Couldn't you have texted that to me?" She says straightening her hair back out.

"No I couldn't have because I know you two and I know you were already starting something with each other." Abby says laughing.

"You are right about that and Fitz is not happy you broke that up." She says laughing with Abby.

"Oh well, this weekend is not about spoiled Fitz. Now go! We have some liquor to drink."

"Bye Abby." She shuts the door and heads to the room.

* * *

They are dressed and ready in a hour.

Fitz pulls out his berry Ciroc and pours four shot glasses.

"Who are those for?" She asks walking in the kitchen.

"Us. Who else?"

"I am not drinking those. You know how I get when I've been drinking."

"I know and you are." He moves in front of her and grabs the shots in his hands. "You can take these shots with me or we can stay here."

"Are you seriously giving me a ultimatum?" She looks up at him with a arched eyebrow.

"Yes. Now take this." He smiles and hands her the shot. They take them both back to back.

"Spoiled, like I said."

"So, you spoil me." He says slapping her ass as she walks out.

* * *

The club was packed and they had a VIP section blocked off with all night bottle service. They were both feeling good and after a hour the liquor was kicking in and she couldn't control herself.

"I can't keep my fingers off you..I want you..baby.." She said in his ear grinding on his lap.

"Liv..keep it up and I will fuck you right in this club on this couch." He says warningly into her ear moving his hand up her thigh underneath her dress.

"I want you to..I'm ready.." She moves his hand further under her dress so that he can feel how ready she was.

"Mmmm no fucking panties shit.." He felt himself growing harder.

"Easy access.." she says licking the outline of his ear tugging his earlobe gently.

"Let's go. You are gonna pay for teasing me all night." He says standing and downing the rest of his drink then taking another shot before they left.

* * *

They stumble into the lobby and she is trying to undress him right there.

"Stop.." He says grabbing her hands and pinning her to the wall. "Let me get the elevator here."

"No..I can't keep my fingers off you. I want you, right now.."

The elevator opens and he pushes her in. She stands in one of the corners staring at him.

"So you want me right now huh?"

He removes his cuff links and rolls his sleeves to just below his elbows.

"Mmmhmm.." She licks her lips.

He walks slowly across the elevator and picks her up pressing her against the wall and she wraps her legs around his waist.

He moves his hand under her dress.

"What about right here?" He says as he slips a finger inside her.

"We are in the elevator.." she closes her eyes and starts riding his finger.

"I don't care, you started this." He pushes her dress up her waist. "Unbuckle my belt baby."

She puts her clutch under her elbow and unbuckles his belt and pants quickly while kissing his neck.

Ding.

"Shit." He says against her lips. He pulls his finger out of her and sucks it dry.

He sets her on her feet and she adjusts her dress. He kisses her and blindly moves them out the elevator and he doesn't even bother buckling his pants.

They find their room and they stumble inside. He picks her up and carries her to the kitchen and sets her on the counter.

She grabs his collar when he breaks their kiss and tries to move back.

"Where are you going?"

"Shh. I'm getting something." He grabs the Ciroc and shot glasses off the counter behind him. He pours two shots.

"Open." He holds one up to her lips.

"I think I'm good baby." She says rubbing his sides.

"I said open." He moved his hand to her lower back and scoots her to him. She opens her mouth. "Lean your head back." He pours the shot down her throat then takes his quickly.

She shakes her head and sucks her teeth from the burn.

He crashes his lips back onto hers and picks her back up.

They bump into a few walls on the way to his destination. He slides the door open and she stops kissing him.

"Where are we going?"

"Time to back up all that talk." He says sucking her neck. "You said you'd do anything or was that the liquor talking?" He lifted his head looking into her eyes.

"I'm down." She says looking in his eyes.

"I thought so.." he bites her bottom lip and moves them onto the balcony.

He sits her on the glass ledge with nothing but city of Las Vegas beneath them. The whole balcony was glass and their floor was the only one with them.

"No way." She says trying to move down.

"You scared?" He says gripping her waists. "Don't move. Look at me and relax. I got you."

She looks at him and her body immediately relaxes. She's still on fire from all the liquor she had from earlier and the adrenaline filling her veins.

"Good job, now slide my pants down."

She moves her hands to his sides and quickly pushes his pants and boxers down. She grabs him in her hand they both moan. He slips into her and starts moving. She is dripping wet and he is so drunk on her, her moans, on the way her body is glowing under the moonlight, on the scenery and he can't get enough.

"Damn baby your moans are driving me crazy.." He grunts out. "You're dripping wet.. Look at this glass you're making a mess." He looks down and his legs get a little weak seeing how far up they actually are.

She pulls his head up by his hair. "Focus." She tells him before sucking his lips in her mouth.

He grips her tightly with one arm and uses the other one spread her legs wider. He is close and needs to be deeper.

"Fuck Fitz..How much wider do you need them.." She says onto his lips.

"As wide as I want." He smirks at her. "Just take it.." He says in a deep lust filled voice.

He goes deeper and she yells out. He starts moving faster he needs her to come with him.

"Shit...baby I'm close. Faster." She demands gripping his hair tightly.

"Like this?" He grunts out as he slams into her pressing his thumb right at the top of her clit.

"Yessss..Fitz!" She yells as she comes.

Her face is so beautiful when she finishes. He keeps going to bring himself over with her and she comes again squeezing him dry with her the second time around.

"Daamn.." He says breathing deep with his forehead on hers. "You are going to kill me, literally." He emphasized the last word as he gestured his head towards the city below them.

"I can't believe we just did that." She says locking her legs around his waist. "Get me down off of here." She says squeezing him.

He reaches down and pulls his pants up then picks her up and moves her back into the house. As soon as he sets her on her feet she moves to the kitchen and pours another shot.

"I thought you were good?"

She takes the shot and turns to face him.

"I needed more. I want you..more of you.." she walks slowly towards him.

"You are drunk." He says against her lips.

"Drunk and in Love...and you Love it.." She kisses him excruciatingly slow gripping his ass.

"Mmm Livvie I do and I love you...especially like this.." He moans as she pulls him towards the stairs.

"Wait.." He stops her halfway up the steps and pulls her to straddle his lap. "Right here. I want it right here." He says squeezing her thighs her.

She smiles and unbuckles his pants. He toes off his shoes and she pulls his pants and briefs off then sits back on his lap.

"You feeling adventurous tonight huh babe?" She said kissing right below his ear running her fingers through the back of his hair.

"All night I listened to you saying you were the baddest, the best...I need you to back it up...Right now." His voice deep, daring.

"Oh, I can back it up." She says biting the side of his neck. She lines her self up with him.

"I said back it up.." He grabs her waist before she can slide on top of him.

She lifts her head from his neck looks at him confused.

"Turn around."

She turns carefully making sure not to step on him with her heels. Grabbing the bottom of her dress she lifts it half way up her stomach to take it off.

"Leave it on." He says pulling it back down to rest right above her ass.

She lowers herself down on him and she's not sure if it's the position or the stairs but the feeling, the angle was too much.

"Can you handle it?" He leans forward and asks in her ear.

"Mmmm.." is all that she can say. She is ready to explode and she hadn't even moved yet.

"Then grind me baby. I need that sexy ass of yours to move." he says grabbing her waist and leaning back on the wide stairs.

She composes herself and starts riding him reverse cowboy. Slow and steady. Her mind is clouded and she is trying not to come. She grips his legs tightly using them for leverage.

"God you're killing me.." he moans out.

He can't take the slow anymore he grabs her waist and starts controlling her movement. Slamming her hard and fast on top of him.

"I can't..I'm not gonna last.." she chokes out.

"Hold on baby, I'm not done yet." He says as her grabs the back of her neck and pushes her forward just as he sits all the way up.

"Fuck..." he says adjusting to the new angle. "You feel that..I'm soo deep, I know you can feel that." He squeezes her ass and spreads her cheeks so he can get even deeper.

"I can feel it..its...shit.." She breaks off because her mind is spinning and the grip he has on her neck is setting her on fire. She reaches for something to grab anything and the arm rail in front of her is the closest thing. She squeezes it so hard her knuckles are almost white.

"Grab your legs baby, I'm close.." He says standing up and letting go of her neck.

As soon as she grabs her legs and he moves back inside her she comes. Her legs are shaking and her grips her tighter moving fast and deep making sure she finishes again. He knows she won't be able to stand much longer.

"That's it..squeeze me baby..Mmmm.." He moves in and out of her slowly as he spills himself inside her.

He moves his hands to her stomach and lifts her up keeping himself inside her.

"You're are a animal when you've been drinking.." He says in her ear he gives her a little pump then pulls out.

She leans her head back on his chest.

"Me? I think you've got me beat." She laughs.

He pulls her up the steps backwards and when they get to the top she tries to slip one of her heels off.

"Uhh uhh.." He turns her around and pushes her against the door then leans down and sucks her bottom lip in his mouth. "Keep those on...We goin all night..."

* * *

_**A/N: That's my take on Drunk in Love. Debating on which song to do next. Til then..**_


	4. Partition

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

* * *

"Would you relax?" Olivia says sitting across from him in the limousine that his father sent to pick them up.

"Livvie you don't know my family. They are insane and I know they only invited you to start some type of drama between us." He said still not relaxing.

"Tell me what you need to help you relax baby and I'll give it to you. It's Christmas for goodness sake. You shouldn't be this stressed."

"Anything?" He says with a devious smile.

"Yes..anything." She says a little hesitantly not sure what he had in mind.

"Well I could use a little help with this." He nods to the bulge in his pants.

They had just had sex right before they left but when she put on that sparkly red dress with that red lipstick and her her hair down like he liked it he couldn't help himself. His body involuntarily reacted to her and he wanted her all the time.

She knew what he needed and wouldn't hesitate to give it to him. After all it was Christmas. "Driver roll up the partition please." She said sweetly before moving towards him.

She stops on her knees in front of him then moves between his legs.

"Liv what are you doing?" He chokes out as she unzips his pants.

"I'm helping you out.."

She untucks his shirt and kisses the bottom of it leaving a perfect imprint of red lips on the white fabric. She pulls his briefs down and frees him. She gives him a lick from the bottom of his member up to the top of his shaft.

"Shiiiit.." He says grabbing her hair.

"You like that?" She says smiling up and him.

"God yes.."

She takes all of him in her mouth at once and sucks him so hard he almost comes right then.

He tightens his grip on her hair as she continues to take all of him in and out of her mouth.

She swirls her tongue around him as she bobs her head up and down and the sensation causes him to moan loudly.

She grabs the door as limo swerves a bit and she smiles knowing that the driver can hear them. She isn't ashamed, she isn't embarrassed, she was taking care of her man and she didn't care who heard.

She speeds up and moved her mouth to focus on his shaft and works the bottom with her hands.

"Fuck Liv...you better stop before I come in your mouth.." He struggles out.

This was the first time she had gone down on him and he wasn't sure what she liked.

She ignored his statement and sucked him harder and before he could pull out of her mouth he came. She swallowed every drop and sucked him one last time just to make sure nothing was left.

"Jesus Liv you are a monster." He said smiling.

"Are you feeling better baby?" She said smirking as she licked her lips.

"Way better...You've been holding out on me." He said pulling her up to sit next him.

"What do you mean?" She says wiping her mouth with a wet wipe and putting a listerine strip in her mouth.

She had learned quickly after being with Fitz that nothing and nowhere was safe and it was best to be prepared to have sex anywhere. If you weren't prepared you would be sticky until you found a bathroom. She figured that out the hard way.

"You never told me you could do that with your mouth. You almost caused us to crash." He said still catching his breath.

"No you almost caused us to crash." She said reapplying her lipstick.

"Same thing." He said grabbing her face and kissing her.

"You are messing up my lipstick babe! I just fixed it." She said against his lips.

"I know." He said smirking.

"3 minutes." The driver said on the intercom.

"Alright stop. We are here. Tuck your shirt back in while I touch myself up." She said breaking the kiss.

* * *

They exit the limo and cameras go off from every direction.

"Just smile. Gerry likes to make a big deal out of these gatherings." He whispers in her ear.

They get inside and everyone is mingling. As they walk through the main entrance all the guys are looking at her and all the women are staring at him.

"Babe you are the most beautiful woman in the room tonight and clearly I'm not the only one that thinks so." He says wrapping his arm around her.

"I didn't really expect all of this." She says snuggling in close to him.

"You will be amazing. I know it." He says in her ear as they walk.

He sees his mom and heads towards her to say hi.

"Hey mom!" He says giving her the biggest hug. "This is my girlfriend Olivia. Olivia this is my mom Kate."

"Nice to meet you Mrs. Grant." She holds out her hand.

"We give hugs around here sweetheart." His mom says as she pulls her into a hug. "And please call me Kate."

"Will do Kate."

"Fitz! Welcome home son." Big Gerry yells as he walks over.

"Hey Big Gerry. This is my girlfriend Olivia-"

"Where's Mellie? She said she would be her by now." Big Gerry says looking around the room.

"I don't know and I don't care. Like I was saying. This is my girlfriend Olivia."

"There she is. Hey Mellie come here." He yells and Mellie comes over. "Here is Fitz. He just got here."

Olivia rolls her eyes.

"Hi Big Gerry, Kate." She says giving them hugs. "Olivia and Fitz nice to see you two again as well."

Fitz moves to put his arm around Olivia.

"Yea you too. We will see you around and leave you and Big Gerry to catch up since that is all he can focus on." He pulls Olivia off into a different direction.

"Sorry about that. I told you he was a ass." He says kissing her temple.

"It's ok Fitz. Don't apologize for him. I'm a big girl. I can handle it."

"Oh you can handle it huh?" He says leaning back and looking at her.

"Yes I can handle it."

"Can you handle me and being quiet so no one hears?" He says challengingly.

"We did not spend all that time getting dressed up just to have you ruin it within 20 minutes of being here." She says laughing at him.

"I need it..right now Livvie...I'm horny.." He says squeezing her butt.

"This dress is too much and the way your ass curves just right. The way you walk in those heels..I know it's just for me. Mmm..." He says in the crook of her neck.

"Can we make it to wherever we are going first? There are people around babe." She says pushing him back.

"Come on." He says grabbing her hand and pulling her into a closet down hallway.

"Mmmm...Fitz.." She says as he lowers her panties and tosses them on the floor.

"Shhh..baby.." He says as he unbuckles his belt, picks her up and wraps her legs around his waist.

"It's hot in here babe I'm already sweating. My make up is running. Let me take this dress off." She says wrapping her arms around his neck.

"No. I like it with your dress on. That's a present I want to unwrap later. I just want a peek right now.." He says as he moves her against the door and slides inside of her.

"Ohhh God.." She moans out loudly against his neck.

"Mmmm you feel so good. So tight...damn every time I'm inside of you it's better than the last.." He says as he fills her up until he can't go any deeper.

"Take me baby..take me baby just like that.." She arches her back against the door.

The door is rattling with their movements and they can hear people moving about outside in the hallway. He slows to a snails pace to stop the rattling so they won't get caught.

The change in speed has her body tingling all over. She pulls his hair and gently grazes his neck with her nails.

"Babe..ohhhh..it's too much..shiit..God move faster!" She yells out not able to control herself.

"Shhh...Livvie there are people walking by.." He says looking in her eyes.

"I can't..oh my G-" she starts to yell.

"Hey. Be quiet." He says placing his hand over her mouth.

"Are you close baby?" He asks in her ear as he sucks her ear lobe.

She nods and he speeds up still keeping hand on her mouth.

"I'll take you to the edge Livvie..come on and come for me..I know you're getting loud for me baby but I gotta keep you quiet." He says in her ear and grabbing her hair in his other hand causing her to arch even further off the door. His hips are now doing all the work for him.

"Mmmm...fuuuck..arch that back baby..yes just like that.." He sucks her neck hard forgetting where they were.

The way he was sucking her neck, pulling her hair and getting deeper and deeper was enough to cause her to go over the edge. She squeezes him inside her and squeezes her legs around him even tighter as her body shakes her orgasm loose.

"That it..finish for me baby.." He says against her neck. "I'm right behind-" He couldn't finish his sentence because the way she felt pulsing around him took him over the edge too.

"You are the gift that I never want to get rid of." He says panting and still moving inside of her slowly and letting go of her hair.

"Can I let your mouth go now? Are you going to be quiet?" He whispers to her.

She nods and he moves his hand from her mouth to her waist

"That was so hot." She says catching her breath.

"Was it?" He says pulling out of her slowly and lifting his head from her crook of her neck.

"God yes..something about being gagged..and you know I love it when you pull my hair..Mmm." she says dropping her legs down.

"And the rush of trying not to get caught. It's..it's worth you trying to sweat out my hair." She laughs.

He just stands there and looks at her. Here she was in a closet at an event his father was hosting giving him what he couldn't wait for. She didn't complain or act like he was being outrageous even after his father completely ignored her and Most women would have demanded that they leave but not his Love. In that moment he knew she was it for him.

"What?" She asked fixing herself back up.

"Nothing..just know that I love you and we are so much more than these pointless dinners and loveless pictures. Ok?" He says looking at her.

"I know babe. I love you too and Merry Christmas."

* * *

A/N: This was my story with some Partition mixed in. This was supposed to be posted on Christmas but the site was down. Thanks for reading! Thinking Rocket or Blow next...


	5. Rocket

Disclaimer: The characters in this story belong to ABC Disney, Shonda Rhimes and the TV show Scandal. All credit to them.

* * *

"Liv, are you here?" Fitz says as he takes off his jacket and shakes the snow off before hanging it up.

It was New Year's Eve and after the Christmas drama they had with his family he suggested a trip to big bear for some alone time before they went back to school.

He rented one of their more secluded cabins so that they could have extra privacy. She was supposed to fly in before him after visiting her parents but he hadn't heard from her. His flight got in later than expected and he prayed that she wasn't delayed also and forcing them to bring in the new year separately.

"Hello?" He said as he walked further into the cabin.

"Up here babe!" She yells from bedroom upstairs.

He takes the stairs two at a time not able to contain the grin on his face from hearing her voice. It had only been a few days but he missed her so much.

He never thought ten months ago that this woman would be the love of his life. He didn't care that she was 21 and he was almost 23. It wasn't puppy love, this was the real deal and he would express it to her everyday in every which way.

He had always had a strong sexual appetite but with his Livvie it was something different. It wasn't just sex, it was an out of body experience, and when their bodies mended together he swears he can feel the world stop around them. It was that good.

"Hi." He says standing at the door admiring her as she sat on the love seat in front of the fireplace.

"Hi." She says looking up at him smiling.

"Come here." She says motioning for him to come to her with her index finger.

He walks over slowly and with every step he takes she feels herself get wetter and wetter. His swag drove her insane and the way he walked with such confidence like his D game was on point was what attracted her to him first.

She wasn't looking for a relationship and she had heard the rumors about him and Mellie but she couldn't resist finding out what he was working with. Little did she know she would quickly become addicted to him. That, on top of him being able to match her intellectually, was the beginning and end to her search for anyone else. She had fallen so quickly for him that it took her by surprise. Now she couldn't imagine a week away from him. She wouldn't be able to handle the separation.

"Have a seat. I have a little show for you." She said in her most seductive voice as she stood.

"Is that right?" He says as he gives her a hug and kiss before sitting down.

She slides her robe off slowly. Revealing her red two pieced lingerie set. The top was a bow halter that flared out at the sides. The see through lace hung like a cape leaving her stomach completely uncovered underneath with sexy bottoms that also formed a bow.

He tries to stand up.

"Wait, don't take your eyes off me...just watch me."

She slowly walks over to him.

"If you like...you can touch it babe." She says rubbing fingers up her thighs, over her core, between her breasts, up her neck and finally slowly sucking one of her fingers. She swears she can his eyes turn stormy grey right before her and she knew he wouldn't be able to handle her teasing much longer. She stops right in front of him and bends down placing her hands on his knees making sure he had a good view of her backside.

"Do you want to touch it?"

He nods and kicks his lips.

"Let me know when you're ready babe.." she says as she rubs her hands up his chest to his neck and locking her fingers behind it. She straddles his lap and grinds a tiny bit to see if he is ready.

He grabs her waist and looks her over. Needing a minute to take her in.

"How did I get so lucky?" He rubs his hands up and down her thighs then slowly moves them up her waist.

"Did you get this for me?" He asks gently touching her newly pierced belly button.

"Maybe.." She says biting her lip teasingly as she slowly grinds into him.

"You're are being a bad, bad.." He moves his hand to the back of her neck and pulls her where he can suck it. "...bad..bad girl.."

"Tell me what you are going to do about that?" She says licking his earlobe.

"I'll give you a little punishment don't worry." He says with a devious smile. "I need these clothes off right now though."

She stands and moves her hands to remove her top.

"Stop." He says signaling for her to come back to him. "Not your clothes..Mine.." He grabs her and moves her hand to his belt. "You know I love it when you undress me.."

She smiles up at him and slowly unbuckles his belt. She untucks his shirt and kisses his abs as she removes it then tosses it on the floor beside them.

"Mmmm..those lips." He moans out as she continued to kiss up his abs to his neck and chest. "So damn soft."

"Lift up." She whispers in his ear.

He does and she kisses her way back down his body pulling his pants off in the process. She moves to straddle his lap grinding into his hardness that was thinly covered by his boxers.

He can't take the teasing any longer so he stands picking her up with him and moves them to the bed.

Tonight he wanted her on the bed, the couch wasn't good enough for the love he wanted to express. He kisses down her body, smiling when she arches her back up. Her panties are soaked and he presses his tongue flat against her core. He rips them off and licks her hard and deep. He moves a finger inside of her slowly pumping it in and out alternating between that and his tongue until she's dripping like a waterfall.

"Damn baby you're driving me crazy.." She says gripping his hair and arching her body on his finger needing more.

He trails sloppy kisses all over her. "You ready for me baby?"

"Yes..I need you..now..deep.."

He pushes his boxers off and moves up her body entering her at the same time. Though it had only been a few days she felt tighter than last time and even more wet. He was swimming in her love and never wanted to leave it. He spread her thighs until she couldn't handle it anymore and held them there as he slowly moved in and out of her. She felt amazing but he needed to be deeper.

"Tooo..slow baby.." She said grabbing his ass trying to pull him deeper.

"Your shit is so good baby...you know that I'm right baby.." He says pulling out of her and pulling her to the edge of the bed wrapping her legs around his waist as her pushed back into her quickly. "Mmmm. Fuck."

He was even deeper than before and she was sucking him deep within her tight walls. Leaning down he began kissing the exposed section of her she stomach, between her breast, up to her neck. He sucked her neck harder and harder as he sped up his hips.

"Yesss..rock it baby.." she breathed out as she scratches deep in his back. "Sss.." He winces a bit from her nails. He moves his hand to the side of her neck squeezing it as he sucks the other side while his other hand gripped her ass tightly. The mixture of pleasure and pain had Olivia in a euphoric state. She felt herself getting close.

"You close Livvie?" He asks in her ear as he speeds up his thrust even faster. "You ready to let go baby?"

"God..yes!" She screams out. She is right on the edge when he slows all the way down.

"Watch it baby..Look how good I look inside you.." He says against her lips as they both look down and watch him pull out and fill her back up slowly he closes his eyes from how good it had him feeling. "Dammit, I'm so comfortable inside you..Mmm.."

He flips them over and his efforts to keep them connected failed. He grabs her waist and slowly pulls her down until he is deep inside of her.

"Take that off." He says pointing to the lingerie top she was still wearing.

He moves her hips back and forth slowly as he watches her undress. She throws top off the bed and moves her hands to his chest. Her breasts are calling him and he grabs both of them pulling and twisting her nipples.

"I'm so close baby.."

"Not yet Livvie. Hold it baby.." He says squeezing her breast harder.

"I can't..I know you can feel it pulsing."

He pulls her down for a kiss as he scoots up and sits up against the headboard. She moans in his mouth at the new position. He moves her hands from his shoulders to the headboard behind him. Her legs shake as she tries to move on top of him. This angle was always sensitive for her and the way he was kissing her, so slow, her had her weak.

Finally getting control of her impending orgasm, she starts riding him. She pulls back from his kiss needing to breathe.

"Faster." He says as he grips her hips. He's ready and he needs to let go and fill her up.

She smiles and bites her bottom lip continuing to ride him slowly.

"Fuck Liv..stop torturing me."

She shakes her head no. She was enjoying watching him struggle. He grabs her hair pulling her head back and moves his mouth to her neck.

"You are still being a bad girl Livvie.." He bites down hard quickly soothing it with a open mouthed kiss. "You don't want to give it to me..then I'll take it.." He pulls her head back up and sucks her bottom lip into his mouth.

He doesn't kiss her he just sucks on her lips as he works her hips on top of him.

"Oooh baby..yesss lord.." She says moans out loudly.

She can't fight it anymore, she digs her nails deep into his shoulders as she let's go and her whole body shakes.

He's not long behind her. "Mmmmm..shit!" He pulls down on her shoulders as he fills her up.

They sit there catching their breath and when she tries to climb off of him he holds her in place.

"Where are you going?" He asks as he looks in her eyes.

He wanted to be connected to her for as long as possible. His need for her right now was consuming him, he was afraid if he let her go somehow that would be it.

"I was just moving onto the bed."

"No." He says squeezing her tight. "I want to hold you like this. I haven't seen you in days. I missed my baby, God I missed you so much." He didn't care how needy he sounded. He just needed her, all of her.

"I missed you too." She says smiling.

"Then act like it." He says biting her bottom lip. "Stay here with me, like this."

"Ok." She reaches beside him and pulls the throw blanket up and around them. She lays her head on his shoulder and runs her fingers through his hair while he rubs her back. They start to drift off when fireworks start lighting up the dimly lit room.

"Happy New Year baby, I love you."

"Happy New Year Livvie and I love you more than words can even express."

He kisses her slowly and feels himself growing again inside of her. Round two, of many that night, kicks off as they get lost in making their own fireworks.

* * *

**A/N:** My one shot with a little Beyoncé mixed in. Happy New Year from Olitz lol yeah I had most of this written since then. Let me know what you think. Thanks for reading! Thinking No angel next...

PS. If you are reading Anything for you it's coming soon.


End file.
